Make Over
by n4oK0
Summary: Collab fics with HimeKyu. Wonkyu and Changbum. BL. DLDR. Ch. 1. Enjoy.


Author : n4ok0  
Co-author: HimeKyu  
Title : Make over  
Cast: Wonkyu (of course), Kibum, Changmin  
Genre: Romance/ lil bit Humor maybe?  
Warning: BL, Yaoi

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

Suatu pagi yang menyegarkan. Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari. Matahari masih berbaik hati untuk tidak menampakan dirinya secara gamblang untuk menghargai setiap mahkluk hidup yang ingin menikmati suasana pagi ini. Termasuk salah seorang pemuda manis yang sekarang sedang bersama dengan sahabatnya. Keduanya juga sedang menikmati pagi yang ind..

"ARGH!" atau tidak. Suara teriakan si pemuda manis membuat burung yang bertengger di pohon depan rumahnya memilih mengepak barang-barangnya dan pulang kampung karena tidak tahan selama seminggu ini selalu mendengar teriakan tidak jelas penuh dengan kegeraman dan tidak beralasan layaknya orang gila yang kurang waras dan stress (Readers: STOP! Kok jadi fokus ke burungnya sih?! – Authors: Burung? #alis naik dua-duanya sambil pasang wajah yadong – Readers: #pasang wajah ketakutan sekaligus enek Authornya yang yadong – Authors: LOL).

Sampai mana tadi, oh ya, burung yang pulang kampung gara-gara stress. Ya, wajar stress kalau sang pemuda manis yang akan dikenalkan oleh author dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun berteriak setiap pagi. Alasannya, sederhana. Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat yang keusilannya mengalahkan sang dewa usil, Loki (Loki: kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?! – Authors: Ups.. Salah! #korban acara TV). Anyway, lanjut lagi. Kyuhyun masih berteriak dikamarnya karena sebab yang bagi dirinya adalah hal paling menyebalkan dan paling merepotkan seumur hidupnya.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih Kyu?!" tanya satu suara yang berani menginterupsi kegalauan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai iblis nomor satu diantara iblis. Cho Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendelikan kedua mata indahnya saat menemukan sepupunya, iblis nomor dua berkedok wajah alim seperti malaikat, Kim Kibum, menyeringai senang. Kyuhyun tahu persis pertanyaannya tadi hanya basa-basi untuk mengganggunya. Hei, kapan lagi kau bisa merasa menang dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat evil (Readers: Yeah, yeah, kami mengerti authors gila. Lanjut saja! – Authors: And end. Happy end for everyone. – Readers: Authors gila! Kenapa langsung selesai? Siwon aja belum muncul?! – Authors: Makanya diam saja dan baca yang benar. – Readers: Ih, authorsnya galak-galak!)

Sampai mana tadi, ck.. Lupa lagi. Oh, sampai merasa menang dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum hanya semakin menyeringai ketika mendapat delikan dari sepupunya itu. Pemuda yang sama manisnya dengan Kyuhyun itu melangkah pasti mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri dengan anggunnya didepan cermin dengan segudang pakaian dan asesoris yang berserakan. Melihat kondisi kamar Kyuhyun yang seperti kapal pecah itu, Kibum segera tahu apa yang mengganggu sepupunya itu.

"Kyu, kita besok sudah masuk sekolah. Kau masih saja belum bisa memutuskan seperti apa tampilanmu nanti?" tanya Kibum yang mendapat anggukkan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aduh Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak tampil seperti biasanya saja sih?! Kalau dasarnya sudah manis ya terima nasib saja kenapa sih?! Mau berubah segala."

"Kau ini! Seperti tidak tahu saja penderitaanku selama 3 tahun di SMP. Mana mau aku mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu lagi. Aku harus berubah Bummie. Harus!" tekad Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pandangannya dari Kibum dan memulai lagi mengacak-acak isi lemarinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang sesuai baginya.

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

Dilain tempat, seorang pemuda tinggi dan bisa dibilang cukup atletis sedang bermain bola basket dengan teman-temannya. Bedanya, teman-temannya itu bukanlah orang Korea melainkan orang asing yang memang tinggal di dekat rumahnya yang mayoritas orang asing itu. Entah kenapa pemuda yang jelas-jelas orang Korea tulen itu bisa tersasar ditempat itu. Namun karena tinggi dan postur tubuhnya hampir menyamai orang-orang asing itu, pemuda tersebut tidak terlihat aneh. Ya, mungkin ada sedikit keanehan dari pemuda itu.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan setinggi bagaikan tiang listrik kepada si pemuda pemain bola basket yang bernama Siwon itu. Pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dari SD sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Changmin-ah. Katanya kau tidak jadi datang. Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Kau ini! Aku berkunjung salah, aku tidak berkunjung salah. Maumu itu apa hah?!" tanggap Changmin sambil memukul ringan bahu Siwon. Keduanya tertawa terkekeh sejenak, lalu Changmin mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku Siwon-ah?" tanya Changmin tanpa melihat kearah Siwon. Changmin justru melihat pemandangan teman-teman asing Siwon yang melanjutkan permainan bola basket mereka. Siwon pun tidak lagi menatap Changmin melainkan ikut Changmin melihat ke lapangan. Siwon cukup lama terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Um.. jawabanku.. tetap tidak." Changmin menoleh dan menampakan raut muka tidak perrrcccaya jika Siwon telah mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Aish! Apa ruginya sih? Kau tinggal mengikuti apa kataku dan semua pasti beres." Sanggah Changmin, mencoba membuat Siwon berubah pikiran. Namun Siwon tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Um.. Tidak."

"Siwon-ah!" teriak Changmin masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan Siwon untuk menolak bantuannya. Melihat Changmin yang begitu kecewa karena jawaban negatif darinya, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri sambil mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Aku suka dengan diriku. Mengapa harus berubah?" tanya Siwon, berharap Changmin yang mau mengerti bahwa dia puas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Changmin ikut berdiri dan masih berusaha agar temannya yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu mau mengikuti sarannya.

"Ini hal yang penting Siwon-ah! Kau pasti tidak mau keadaan seperti kau di SMP terulang lagi bukan?! Jadi masa SMA ini kau harus mau berubah!"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah. Ayo temani aku bermain bola basket." Kilah Siwon sambil menarik tangan Changmin untuk ikut serta dengannya ke lapangan. Walau Changmin masih belum puas dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Siwon, tapi untuk saat ini dia akan mengalah karena percuma membujuk Siwon sekarang disaat dia sedang menikmati olahraga kesukaannya itu.

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

"Kyu, ayo cepat! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!", Kibum merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun lama sekali bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. "Aku tidak ingin datang terlambat pada hari pertama kita masuk sekolah!"

"Iya, iya! Kau ini cerewet sekali Kibummie!" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam ruang ganti kamarnya dan sukses membuat sang sepupu emosi. Oh, jika Kibum tidak berjanji pada paman dan bibinya (ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun) untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun selama mereka keluar negeri, ia pasti sudah dari tadi meninggalkan sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan penampilan baruku?", tanya Kyuhyun saat keluar dari kamar ganti, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun walaupun telah membuat sepupunya menunggu selama hampir satu jam. "Apa menurutmu akan berhasil?"

Kibum hanya melengos pergi, tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah membetulkan letak kacamata lebar berbentuk kotak dan merapikan rambutnya yang kini ia model dengan belahan pinggir. "Ckk.."

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

Sesampainya disekolah…..

"Itu Kyuhyun-ssi kan? Ia merubah penampilannya.."

"Apa kau tidak tahu, nerd kan mode sekarang sedang in!"

"Eh, meskipun ia berpenampilan nerd tapi Kyuhyun-ssi tetap keren ya…"

"Iya, dia tampak serius dan terpelajar… dewasa gimana gitu… hihihihi.."

"Hu'um, aku suka penampilan barunya.. Kyuhyun-ssi saranghaeyoo~~"

Begitulah kira-kira para gadis-gadis itu bergosip yang membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun memikirkan cara agar kehidupannya saat SMP tak terulang lagi dengan berpenampilan culun di masa SMA-nya, namun dengan cepat rencana itu langsung gagal total!

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

"Oh God, kenapa kau mengutukku dengan kepopuleran ini.. Namja polos sepertiku ini, tak kuat menanggungnya.. ", keluh Kyuhyun.

"Cihh.. dasar drag queen.."

"Apa kau bilang tadi, Kibum?! Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya?!"

"Kalau kau memang mendengarnya, kenapa kau masih bertanya apa yang kukatakan tadi.." jawab Kibum datar dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku yang berada ditangannya daripada menanggapi death glare yang kini tengah ditujukan Kyuhyun padanya.  
Tiba-tiba… "Hai, namaku Changmin.. Shim Changmin..", ujar namja pecinta makanan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan kedua namja manis tersebut.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik.."

Saat ini dikelas mereka memang sedang diberikan jam bebas diperuntukkan agar saling berkenalan diantara murid-murid baru sehingga tercipta suasana yang akrab didalam kelas. Namun tidak dengan dua bersepupu*?* itu. Mereka hanya duduk dibangku masing-masing, satu sibuk meratapi nasib sedang satu lagi terlihat serius membaca buku novel; Keduanya sama sekali tak mempedulikan acara perkenalan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Kim Kibum..", jawab Kibum singkat sambil membalik halaman di buku yang tengah dibacanya, tanpa menoleh kearah Changmin sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun." Sahut namja manis itu sambil membuang muka, menoleh kearah jendela kelas.

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

"Dua namja itu sama sekali tak tahu sopan santun!", kesal Changmin. "Dianggapnya tanganku itu tak terlihat apa?!"

"Hmm.." Siwon menyahut seadanya. Mereka berdua kini memang sedang makan siang dihalaman belakang sekolah. Siwon memakan bekalnya dan Changmin sibuk mencomot bekal milik Siwon walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya telah memiliki makan siangnya sendiri *tapi sudah habis.. emang dasar Changmin food monster.. #plakk*

"Padahal aku sudah ramah menyapa mereka duluan tapi mereka mala-"

"Apa mereka berdua manis?"

"Ya, mereka berdua adalah namja termanis dikelasku. Apalagi yang sedang membaca buku itu.. rambutnya hitam kelam, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih bagai salju. Belum lagi bibirnya yang me—"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau marah karena ditolak oleh namja yang kau sukai, Changmin-ah?", komentar Siwon, memotong ocehan Changmin lagi.

"Yha! Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?! Aku hanya…. Ah, sudahlah! Daripada membahas itu, bagaimana denganmu, Siwon-ah? Sudah kau putuskan kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Oh, jangan bilang kau akan menundanya lagi. Kau bahkan sudah 2 tahun menyukainya! 2 tahun Siwon! Dan kau memutuskan akan menundanya lagi?!", omel Changmin panjang lebar tapi masih sambil mencomot lauk milik Siwon.

"Hahh.. Kau ini.. Memang siapa bilang aku akan menundanya lagi?", sahut namja culun –tapi aslinya ganteng gila- ini. "Hari ini aku akan menyatakannya sepulang sekolah.." Siwon tersenyum yakin.

"Good…" Changmin juga ikut tersenyum.

TBC

( 。・_・。)人(。・_・。 )

Notes : Enjoy this first collab fics with my dearest HimeKyu. Don't forget, review dear amazing readers..

Sankyu and gomawo

Love & peace

^^n4oK0^^ and HimeKyu


End file.
